<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's just you and i tonight (why don't you figure my heart out?) by waterleveldropping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064030">it's just you and i tonight (why don't you figure my heart out?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/pseuds/waterleveldropping'>waterleveldropping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, P5R Spoilers, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sickfic, Teasing, Trans Male Character, persona 5 royal spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/pseuds/waterleveldropping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe dating was too strong a word. Friends with benefits? Were they friends? What do you call someone who you sleep in the same bed with, would take a fatal hit for in battle without a second thought, and who is dating your boyfriend?<br/>‘Girlfriend’, probably, Goro figured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire, Background Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Background Yoshizawa Sumire/Amamiya Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's just you and i tonight (why don't you figure my heart out?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i adore royal trio but there hasn't been any works for the three of them and im here to fix that. apparently by writing just akechi/sumire IM SORRY LOL</p><p> i'll definitely write more with the three of them but, these two are my faves and i wanted to get this out there to spread the good word.. i haven't written in a bit and this is a little rusty but i hope you enjoy these emotionally compromised losers! wheeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro and Sumi both love Ren’s dingy attic bedroom. It’s unassuming, quiet, and has a certain charm to it they’ve both learned to appreciate over time. A mattress stacked on milk crates, shelves originally meant for coffee bean bags to trinkets from friends, and souvenirs from his time in Tokyo. And on a languid summer day where the windows are open and the cafe downstairs hums with the sound of slow business and the smell of coffee, it’s almost peaceful. </p><p>	Today, however, is not a languid summer day. The wind slams the door shut behind Goro as he walks into Leblanc with the last of the groceries. Sumire is already stacking packages of frozen meat in the freezer, doing her best to keep things in order the way Boss likes it. </p><p>	“I thought I told you to go lay down,” Goro places a hand on her shoulder and makes her jump slightly. “I’ll handle this.”</p><p>	Sumire gives a weak smile, her cheeks still red from the cold February air. “Oh, It’s alright! I’m almost done anyway.” Goro sighs at how insistent the girl is on overworking herself when she’s obviously sick. </p><p>When Ren asked Goro to stop by the store on the way home, Sumire had insisted on coming along to help carry things despite the fact that the reason they were out was to take her to the doctor’s to begin with. It was nothing major, a common cold that over-the-counter stuff would have fixed in three days tops, but still. The girl was obviously weak and trying to tough it out even though there was no reason to. It annoyed Goro to no end; not to mention the fact that Ren had gone back to finish his shift at Rafflesia after the appointment, leaving Goro and Sumire alone and Goro as her designated caretaker for the next couple of hours. </p><p>	It wasn’t as if he didn’t like Yoshizawa, he had nothing against the girl at all. He was, in a way, dating her. Which was weird to think about, because the only times they ever got close (physically or otherwise) were with Ren around. They’d only been alone together a handful of times, and weren’t exactly sure how to behave around one another despite their relationship. </p><p>	Maybe dating was too strong a word. Friends with benefits? Were they friends? What do you call someone who you sleep in the same bed with, would take a fatal hit for in battle without a second thought, and who is dating your boyfriend? </p><p>	‘Girlfriend,’ probably, Goro figured.</p><p>	It didn’t make it any less awkward. </p><p>	Sumire finally conceded to head upstairs after a sneezing fit (like a kitten…) and Goro handled the rest of the groceries as best he could. He could hear Sumire coughing periodically upstairs, and decided the least he could do for the girl was make something for her to drink. He headed up the stairs to ask only to find the younger girl completely swaddled in blankets on Ren’s futon. </p><p>	“Can I make you some tea, Yoshizawa-san?” Goro asked, maybe a little too politely. </p><p>“Ah, do we have Rooibos?” She replied, beginning to sit up. </p><p>“You don’t have to get up” Goro stopped her. “I’ll check for you. Is green alright if we don’t?” To which Sumire nodded, settling back down. </p><p>	Sakura-senpai’s tea collection, unfortunately, did not have Rooibos among its small selection. However, Ren’s secret personal stash of snacks, drinks, and cat food, did. Goro was far from the best at cooking but even he could brew tea. He… assumed. Only after looking up how long to steep the blend did he take it up to Yoshizawa, only to find her sound asleep. He took a seat on the bed next to her small figure and contemplated his next course of action.</p><p>	Option one: let her sleep. She definitely needs it after going out today, but it’s still only the afternoon and it could mess up her sleep schedule, which might exacerbate her symptoms. Plus, she hasn’t taken her medicine yet.</p><p>	Option two: wake her up. Goro is terrible at things like this, being gentle and doting, so it could go wrong. She could get mad at him for waking her (when has he ever seen Yoshizawa mad?), and then Ren would be mad at him for making her mad and then he’d have to sleep on the (very uncomfortable) couch while the cat takes his spot next to Goro’s own boyfriend. </p><p>	“Crow-senpai?” Comes a small voice, piercing through his thoughts. Sumire blinks up at him through long eyelashes and he almost drops the tea he so painstakingly prepared for her. </p><p>“It’s going to get cold.” Goro offers the tea to her a little too quickly, spilling some on his pants. </p><p>	“Oh! Thank you, senpai..” Yoshizawa sits up and takes the tea carefully. Goro stays sitting next to her, unsure of what to do, but vaguely interested in hearing her opinion on his tea-brewing skills. Stupid. </p><p>	“The first time I came to Leblanc, I ordered this tea.” Sumire smiles warmly, and great, Goro’s getting a heartwarming exposition instead of the critique he expected. Ren would laugh at him and say the tea was much too bitter, that it was steeped too long, but Yoshizawa seemed nothing but appreciative. “But, they didn’t supply it, so senpai made me hot chocolate instead.” </p><p>	“Then , the next time I came in, he was so excited to make me a drink…” she takes another small sip. “He had gone out and bought a package of Rooibos tea, just to make it for me. I tried to pay him for the money he had spent on me, but Boss said it was on the house..” </p><p>Goro scoffs. “He’s always bending over backwards to do some sentimental shit like that.” Sumire laughs despite Goro’s barely disguised insult at her boyfriend. </p><p>“Yeah, It’s sweet… I’m not used to that sort of kindness, really..”<br/>

“Me neither.” Goro follows, then immediately regrets it. “Maybe that’s why he likes you so much.” He quickly adds.<br/>

“Both of us…” Sumire half-whispers and Goro pretends not to hear it.</p><p>They sit in silence while Sumire finishes her tea.</p><p>“Senpai, if it’s not too much trouble…” Yoshizawa pipes up as Goro is placing the empty teacup on Ren’s desk.<br/>

“What is it?”<br/>

“...Could you hand me another blanket?” Christ, it’s almost as if the girl is scared to ask permission to breathe. </p><p>Goro fetches the old grey blanket Ren uses in the summer and hands it to her. The comforter already looked like it could swallow her whole but now he can barely see her face buried in all these blankets. </p><p>“Are you cold?” Goro asks, tentatively. Yoshizawa doesn’t answer. Goro takes a seat next to her again.<br/>

“It’s not a big deal…” Sumire forces a smile.<br/>

“You’re sick, and this attic has no insulation. It is a big deal.” Which is the downside of their boyfriend’s living situation, as cozy as it may look.<br/>

“Senpai…”<br/>

“Hm?”<br/>

“Uhm, thank you for the extra blanket. And the tea.”</p><p>Goro frowns. “Say what you want to say, Yoshizawa-san.” If there’s anything he hates, it’s her pretending she’s okay when she obviously isn’t. If there’s anything he can do to get her to go back to sleep until Ren gets back tonight, he will. </p><p>“It’s nothing important.” Sumi buries her face in the blankets even more.<br/>
“Yoshizawa.”<br/>
“...Could you cuddle me?” Sumire shivers.</p><p>Anything but that, Goro thinks. But it’s not as if they haven’t before, hell, they’ve done more before, but still. Showing affection in this way is still foreign to him, but he knows Yoshizawa-san is the same. Like she said before, it’s probably why Ren likes both of them so much. Asshole. </p><p>“Sorry…” Yoshizawa starts and god, if she apologizes one more time..<br/>
“Move over.” Goro says, much too stern for someone about to get under the covers and spoon his girlfriend(?).<br/>
“What? Oh!” Sumire scoots over immediately and Goro settles in next to her. He’s halfway into wondering if he should put his arm over her when she answers the question for him, snaking her arms around his torso and pushing her face into his chest. Goro freezes, unsure of what to do with his hands, but settles on placing them awkwardly around her as well, holding her tight. </p><p>“You’re going to get me sick..” Goro grumbles.<br/>
“Oh no, you’re right I’m s-” She starts to pull away but Goro holds her firmly.<br/>
“It wasn’t a complaint.” Goro continues as the smaller girl relaxes into him again. “Amamiya will just have to take care of us both, then.” And he can’t help the smile creeping into his voice. </p><p>Yoshizawa giggles and the sound reverberates into Goro’s chest. “Crow-senpai…” She starts, then stops. “Thank you. You’re very kind, you know that?” </p><p>I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t freezing, Goro thinks, but keeps it to himself.<br/>
“Uhm, senpai..” Sumire begins after a few minutes of silence, her warm breath on his chest.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Are you… sure you don’t care about getting sick?” He hears the hesitation in her voice. Goro answers, bracing himself for where he thinks this is going. </p><p>“Positive.”And he means it. He’s never prioritized his well being in his life and he’s not about to start now.<br/>
“Then…” </p><p>And she kisses him softly, almost missing his lips completely. </p><p>“Was that okay?” She asks, trying to read his face and coming up empty.<br/>
“No,” Goro deadpans and only savors the expression on Yoshizawa’s face for a little before he continues “You’re a terrible kisser.” Goro says through a smile.. It’s a very small smile, but still. </p><p>“Oh, uhm, I’m really s-” Sumire starts, flustered.<br/>
Goro kisses her properly this time. She’s frozen for the first few seconds before her brain catches up to her and she kisses back. Goro’s nothing if not honest, and Sumire really doesn’t have much practice with this. When Goro kisses Ren, more often than not, it’s sloppy, deep, passionate, and doesn’t last very long before one of them has a hand up the other’s shirt, down their pants, around their neck-</p><p>	But this is Yoshizawa, she’s small and meek, inexperienced but very enthusiastic; if the tongue she’s trying to push past Goro’s lips means anything. It occurs to him suddenly that he’s fucked her before but never properly kissed her like this, and he feels like he has something to make up for. </p><p>	“Crow-senpai…” Sumire breathes, and it goes right to Goro’s dick. Her stupid little nickname is so endearing. “Could you…” And bares her neck for him. Goro gets the memo and moves quickly, climbing on top of her, pressing a kiss to her warm neck. She smells way too good for someone who's been sick, it’s completely unfair. Ren’s scent is like coffee and sweat when Goro kisses his neck; Yoshizawa is all girly shampoo and gymnast chalk. It’s not an unwelcome change of pace. </p><p>	Goro’s curiosity gets the better of him and he lets his teeth, sharp canines, brush against her neck. Yoshizawa’s breath catches and Goro pushes further, nipping a bit below her collarbone. She grabs his hair and he feels her buck her hips against him, which he takes as a decently good sign.</p><p>	“Do you prefer it rough, Yoshizawa-san?” Goro asks bluntly, and he doesn’t even mean for it to be teasing, but she hides her face anyway. “Senpai…” She chokes out behind her palms. This is all new to him, without Ren here, he needs to remember to communicate with her. Not to mention she’s weaker than usual, he doesn’t want to overwhelm her and make anything worse. </p><p>	“Could you just.. touch me? Please..” She’s obviously very nervous, and even asking vaguely is a lot for her, despite doing this with him and Ren multiple times. But Goro isn’t interested in giving her absolutely everything for free, he’s interested in a partner who works for what they want. He sits up, her legs on either side of him, thighs pressing into his sides from how she’s (probably subconsciously) squeezing her legs together. He pushes her hair out of her face slowly, as gently as he can. </p><p>	“Where do you want to be touched?” Goro asks, making eye contact the whole time. Sumire squeaks and screws her eyes shut but doesn’t cover her face this time, so Goro classifies that as an improvement. She reaches over to hold his hand, guiding it slowly to her chest, and Goro squeezes instinctively. Yoshizawa lets out another squeak and lets Goro hike her shirt up and off. She’s wearing a pink sports bra, which Goro reaches under and pushes up, thumbing at her nipples and groping her breasts. </p><p>“Crow…” She moans and Goro takes the opportunity.<br/>
“You enjoy calling me that?” He brings himself closer to her, looming over her almost menacingly. It seems to affect her, as she bucks up against his leg while he talks. “I’m s-sorry, I was trying to be polite..” She pants.<br/>
“I have my hands up your bra, is politeness really the angle you’re continuing to take?” He smiles and pinches her nipple, running the pad of his thumb over the peak slowly.</p><p>“Ah! Ah, I really…” She blinks open her eyes, forcing herself to be brave the way he wants her to be. “I like the way your metaverse outfit looks on you…” And now it’s Goro’s turn to blush.<br/>
“You.. do.” Is all he can manage to force out, it’s not even a question for her, more like he’s trying to come to terms with it himself. </p><p>	“I like the claws.” She continues, smiling through her embarrassment. “A-And the way you carry yourself with so much passion, you don’t let anything hold you back… It makes me feel safe.” Goro is at a loss. Him tearing into enemies with his claws makes Yoshizawa feel safe? Ren has said weirder, but still. </p><p>	“Could you… take this off?” She pulls at the bottom of Goro’s sweater, and Goro obliges. It leaves him in just his binder and Yoshizawa brings her hands up to the fabric slowly. When Goro doesn’t flinch, she runs her hands over the area, and Goro bites his lip at the touch.<br/>
“Is that sensitive?” She asks, eyes wide at how quickly she was able to get him panting even through his clothes. Goro nods slowly, face burning. “Would you let me make you feel good, senpai?” She asks in her sweetest tone, and Goro is too worked up to be embarrassed. It’s not like she hasn’t seen him with it off. He pulls the binder over his head and Sumire wastes no time palming his chest. “You’re even more sensitive than me…” She remarks, and Goro covers his mouth to keep from being too loud as he ruts against her sloppily.</p><p>	It’s embarrassing, but he’s not going to last long like this. “Sumire.” Goro grabs her wrists and pins them next to her head. “Let me...” Take care of you goes unsaid, but he means it. He may not be the best general caretaker, but this, he knows he can do. She nods, giving him permission, and he positions himself between her legs, making sure she’s still covered with enough of the blanket to keep her warm. That was where this whole thing started, after all.<br/>
He pushes her leggings off and slides her underwear down to her knees, his head sandwiched in between them. Goro presses a few kisses to the inside of her thighs while he spreads her slick with his fingers, she’s wet enough that they won’t need lube. </p><p>	“Senpai..” she moans, grip tight on the sheets. Goro experimentally presses his mouth against her, and she surprises him by bucking up hard into it. Her hands fly to his hair, and she pulls him against her, encouraging him to go deeper. Goro moans at the rough sensation, one hand presses two fingers into her cunt while the other works its way down, undoing his belt and pressing against his own swollen clit. </p><p>	“Crow… p-please move your fingers..” Sumire chokes out, and she’s tight around his hand, rutting down to meet his motions. Goro tongues at her folds, making sure to curl his fingers into her as he moans from his own touch. He pulls back to look up at her and she’s a wreck, maroon eyes teary with pleasure. “I wonder, can you take three?” Goro asks and Sumire nods all too quickly. “You’re quite desperate aren’t you?” He asks through a smile as he adds a third finger inside of her slowly. </p><p>“Did you get worked up during the metaverse trip yesterday? Watching me oh so closely…” He’s in his element and he quickens the pace on Yoshizawa and himself alike. “I thought you were concerned about my wellbeing, but it turns out you were just committing me to memory, weren’t you?” She clenches down around his fingers at the words, and he knows he’s struck something good.  Ren talks to her like this during sex and she responds well every time, good to know it isnt limited to their leader alone. </p><p>“Crow… please.” her fingernails brush against his scalp as her breath hitches. Goro gets worryingly close at that, moaning as he fingers himself.<br/>
“You act all shy and innocent, but you like being treated roughly don’t you?” She’s close, and he knows it. “Please, r-right there, senpai!” She whimpers.<br/>
“We’ll have to tell our dear leader the next time we see him, won’t we?” Goro ponders, and she squeaks at the mention of Ren. “Would you like that?”<br/>
“Yes, please, ah- a-almost..”<br/>
“You want to take both of us, don’t you Violet?” And Goro knows he’s got her. She whimpers his name as she tightens around his fingers and he works her through her orgasm, licking her sensitive clit as she slowly comes down from her high. </p><p>Goro helps her get her underwear and leggings back on so she isn’t cold- they don’t want to undo all their hard work. He pulls himself up to kiss her on the forehead, and surprises himself with how loving the act is. Gross. They’re both making him go soft. </p><p>“Goro senpai…” She smiles as she sits up to hug him.<br/>
“What, is ‘crow’ only reserved for when you’re horny?” He scoffs at how red her face goes.<br/>
“N-No! I just wanted to use your given name, is that so bad?”<br/>
“Maybe.”<br/>
“Senpai does it..” she grumbles, feigning annoyance.<br/>
“Senpai’ is an idiot.” Goro states, moving to pull his sweater back on.<br/>
“W-wait,” Sumire stops him. “You haven’t finished yet…”<br/>
“That’s alright.” Goro says, despite the fact that, no, he hasn’t, and it would probably feel really nice right now. </p><p>“Will you let me help?” Sumi asks, and Goro concedes, just this once. “Let’s get your clothes back on first, though.”<br/>
In a few minutes, Sumire’s in Goro’s sweater with her hand in his boxers. They’re soaked through from the previous round, and Sumire has no trouble fitting three fingers inside while Goro moans into her neck.<br/>
“Thank you for taking such good care of me, senpai…” Sumire nuzzles him as she speaks sweetly. “You and Ren are both so important to me, I’m so lucky to have people like you in my life.” </p><p>	“I’m so lucky I get to make you feel good, Goro, so, so lucky.” She means it, and Goro whimpers, his grip on her (his) sweater tightening.<br/>
“Call me that again.” He whispers, and if he wasn’t basically sinking into her, she wouldn’t have heard it.<br/>
“Goro… I’ll have to call you by your given name more then.” She smiles when he tightens around her fingers.<br/>
“Ah..”<br/>
She brings him to look at her, whispers “I love you very much, Goro.” and kisses him.<br/>
And he’s been around Sumire too long, because as soon as she says that he’s whimpering her name into her own mouth while she works him through his orgasm. Only Yoshizawa can bring him to finishing just by telling him he’s loved. God, maybe he really is going soft. </p><p>	Once the high fades, he’s left staring at Sumi through half-lidded eyes. She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.<br/>
“You’re still a bad kisser.” He laughs.<br/>
“So rude!” She smiles and flops back down on Ren’s mattress. Goro follows suit, pulling Sumi’s shirt on and settling in next to her.<br/>
“Warm enough?” He asks, throwing an arm over her.<br/>
“Very. Thank you Senpai.”<br/>
“Just don’t get used to it.” Goro mumbles and Sumire giggles against his chest. She fits perfectly in his arms, and when Ren comes home and slides into bed with them, they make a perfect trio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from heart out by the 1975, thank you jesse for beta-ing and editing as always youre my fave &lt;3 thanks for reading stay safe and remember to stan akesumi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>